Leo's Secret
by CrackedHopehead
Summary: Leo hat ein dunkles Geheimnis denn er ist seiner unstillbaren Lust unterlegen. Raph hat es heraus gefunden und tut ihm den Gefallen... Für alle die's etwas härter mögen. Raphael / Leonardo tcest . Eigentlich ist Leo für mich nicht so interessant wie seine Brüder aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, Leo, der stolze Anführer, ist ein Opfer seines unersättlichen Körpers... NNASENBLUTENNN


Seine Haut war dreckig und Schweiß überströmt. Die Fesseln an den Handgelenken scheuerten sichtlich und seine Augen waren rot vom gebären unzähliger Tränen. Blutspritzer zierten den Boden zwischen Staub und Schutt und ein zitteriges Wimmern erfüllte die Luft. Seine Stimme war nicht das einzige was zitterte, sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerz und Lust. Tiefe, blutige Schrammen zogen sich durch sein Fleisch, dunkle Flecken in allen Größen und formen übersäten seinen Körper. Er liebte es.

"Schlag mich!"

Ein lautes und saftiges Klatschen war zu hören das von den Wänden wiederhallte. Leos geschlossene Augenlider fingen an zu zittern als würde er gleich weinen. Raph packte ihn an der Kehle und betrachtete ihn. Leo kniete im Dreck, zugerichtet wie vom Teufel persönlich. Raph schmetterte sein Gesicht gegen die Wand und presste mit seinem Körper gegen Leos. Auch wenn er wusste das sich Leo nicht wehren würde setzte er seine ganze Kraft ein ihn unten zu halten.

Raph biss ihn in den Hals und grub seine Finger in Leos Brustpanzer. Seine Hände wanderten mit nachdruck seinen Körper hinab; begrabschten ihn. Leo spürte einen schmackhaften Hieb auf den Arsch und Raphs eindeutige Erregung.

Eigentlich wollten sie zu Beginn keine zu eindeutigen Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterlassen doch vor ein paar Stunden haben sie sich gehen lassen.

Sie waren in einem verlassenem Raum irgendwo in den Weiten der Kanalisation in dem, wie es schein, schon seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr einen Fuß hinein gesetzt hatte. Trümmer und Staub wohin man auch Blickte. Leo war an einem Metallring, der in die Wand eingelassen war, fest gebunden. Die Fesseln waren abgewetzt doch sie würden nicht reißen.

Leo keuchte schwer und Raph drückte ihn mit seinem Körper immer mehr gegen die Wand. "Das gefällt dir, was?" spottete er. Leo antwortete darauf mit einem heißem, kehligem Atmen und dann sah er Raph in die wilden Augen. Er verstand und nach einem kurzem Moment des Auskostens schlug er Leo mit dem flachen Handrücken einmal quer übers Gesicht. "Ah!"

Raph trat wie gebannt zurück und betrachtete dieses Bild.  
_Es tut ihm wirklich weh... und er liebt es..._ Leo atmete schnell und stöhnte dabei lüstern.  
_ich hab ihn noch nie etwas so genießen sehen..._ Nach einem Moment der Stille wandte sich Leo zu ihm um.

"Raph...B-Bitte... ich will es... Ich brauche es..." entwich seinen bebenden, aufgeplatzten Lippen. Er wusste was er meinte.  
"Wieder wie letztes mal?" ein gönnerhafter Unterton lag in seiner Stimme und er grinste. Leo ließ seinen Oberkörper,soweit wie ihm die Fesseln das ermöglichten, sinken und gebar sich eindeutig als er so lüstern wie wie es nur ging seinen Körper präsentierte.  
Leos Atmung wurde schneller und sein Seufzen lauter als er das helle Klingen des dünnen Metalls hörte.

Raph leckte seinen Sai an. Langsam trat er näher. Er ließ sich Zeit. Leo sagte kein Wort, biss sich nur auf die Lippe vor gierender Ungeduld.  
Das kalte,lange Metall schob sich langsam in ihn hinein- Raph wollte ihn nicht verletzten. Das heißt, nicht zu ernsthaft. Leo keuchte lüstern und stöhnte bei jedem Ausatmen. Der kalte Fremdkörper ließ sein Inneres rhythmisch zucken. Seine Gedanken schwanden unter einem Schleier aus Hitze und er spürte nur noch diese schöne, unendliche Lust. Er fing an zu wimmern.

Er erinnerte sich... Das letzte mal hatte Raph ihm den Hintern ausgepeitscht bis die roten Schriemen an manchen Stellen anfingen zu bluten. Der letzte Hieb, den er ihm verpasst hatte, donnerte senkrecht auf ihn nieder und zog sich einmal genau durch die Mitte seiner Arschbacken. Dann fickte er ihn. Erbarmungslos.

Der Gedanke daran ließ sein Inneres erzittern.  
Leo's Schmerz- und Lustschreie hatten ihre Grenzen verwischt und sein entblößter Körper entfachte in ihm ein Feuer. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und gedemütigt und es törnte ihn auf unheimliche Weise an.

Was würden die Anderen sagen wenn sie ihn so sehen würden? Ihren Anführer... und Sensei...

Sie waren nicht allzu weit entfernt. Sie könnten sie finden, sie könnten es sehen!

Dieser Nervenkitzel raubte ihm jeden Gedanken. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich lauter. Nun war ihm alles egal. Nur noch der Moment zählte und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl gab seinem Verstand den Rest. So einen Genuss hatte er noch nie für irgendwas verspürt.  
Das Metal war nun warm und mit jedem eindringen schob es sich tiefer in seine Eingeweide. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er fühlte die gefährlich scharfe Spitze in sich reiben. Doch er vertraute Raph. Er spürte Raphs Blick auf seiner Haut und seinen feuchten, heißen Atem.  
Er hörte ihn hinter sich heftig Atmen so als würde er sich beherrschen müssen.

Das weiche Bett und ihre warmen Körper unter der Decke, dicht an einander geschmiegt waren wie Zucker im vergleich zu dem dreckigem hartem Boden der Kanalisation. Raphs heiße Finger wanderten begierig zu Leos Kehle, umschlossen sie und festigten ihren Griff wie eine Sclange. Leo genoss das Gefühl wie sich das Blut in seinem Kopf staute und ihm ganz schwummrig wurde. Sein Atem erstickte fast vollkommen._ Er könnte mich jetzt töten._

Dieses Gefühl des Ausgeliefert seins ließ Wellen des Verlangens seinen Körper durchfluten. "Raph... wir... dürfen keine... Spuren... hinterlassen... " sagte Leo mit heiserer,erstickter Stimme in der ein nicht zu überhörender Ton der Lust lag. Nicht diesmal. Hitze vernebelte seinen Blick. Raphs Hände wichen langsam von Leo Hals an dem sich noch keine Würgemale abzeichneten und wanderten hinab. Sie glitten begierig und andächtig über seinen ganzen Körper während Raph seine Zähne in seinem Hals vergrub.

Leo wälzte sich vor Erregung herum und wand sich lüstern. Eher er sich versah lag er auf dem Bauch, zwischen dem weichem Bett und Raph eingeklemmt. Sie atmeten schwer. Raph zog ihm den Bandana von den Augen, der Stoff presste sich zwischen seine Zähne und sein Kopf wurde mit Kraft nach hinten gezogen. Er liebte die schwere von Raphs Körper und seine glühende Zunge die seinen Hals hinab wanderte. "Soll ich dich einfach ficken?" Diese Worte ließen ihn vor Begierde zittern und er Seufzte laut.

Raph ließ den Bandana los und Leos Kopf schmiegte sich nun ans weiche Kissen. Nach einer weile schloss er die Augen und nickte kaum merklich. Es war ihm nicht wichtig was Raph mit ihm machte... es ging nicht mehr um seinen unersättlichen Körper. Er hatte es kaum gemerkt doch nun war etwas anderes das Feuer seiner Leidenschaft...

Raph berührte ihn wie in einem Fiebertraum. Nach einer Weile spürte er wie sich etwas großes und hartes an ihn drückte und das heiße Ende in ihm verschwand. Raph nahm ihn so lüstern und hart das es ihm jeden Gedanken raubte und er bei jedem Stoß nur noch kehlig Seufzen konnte. Sie liebten sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit.

Sie brachen seufzend und keuchend übereinander zusammen. Leo richtete sich zitternd auf und schlang die Arme um Raphs Hals. Er küsste ihn. Zum ersten mal küsste er ihn aber es kam ihm so selbstverständlich vor. Raph erwiderte den Kuss. Dann sahen sie sich an, immer noch ganz außer Atem. Leo lachte lieblich und küsste nochmals diese wundervollen Lippen. Er war jetzt schon süchtig nach ihnen und Raph ebenso nach seinen. Dieser Moment sagte mehr als jedes Wort. Sie schliefen neben einander ein, Arm in Arm. Die nachwehen des Orgasmus zogen sich langsam verblassend durch ihre Körper. Doch da war ein neues Gefühl das ihn erschauern ließ. Er war glücklich. Er schmiegte sich an Raphs Brust und konnte nicht umher zu lächeln.

END


End file.
